


Lighting Lanterns

by Un_Original



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Angelic Kagami Taiga, Fluff, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn, Stealing, Tangled AU, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_Original/pseuds/Un_Original
Summary: Dangling 70 feet above the ground, with only a warm hand wrapped tightly around his to prevent him from plummeting, Aomine realized there was nowhere else he'd rather be.





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, to those of you reading the notes, I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction. It's my first one so I'll try my best to make it interesting. I have changed some parts of the original Tangled plot line in order for this story to work. Regardless, I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Tangled
> 
> xx

"Please,no!" she screamed, chasing desperately after a cloaked figure who was carrying a bundle of red, "don't take away my son!" A sudden gust of wind dried the tears streaming down her face as the intruder hurried onto the balcony. He swung his legs over the railing, keeping a firm hold on the sleeping infant. No mercy, no pity in his heterochromatic eyes as he glanced at the crumpled woman who was wailing in anguish. No time, either. The heavy clanking of boots approached from a distance – guards. Determined to get one last glimpse of her precious baby, she cracked her eyes open, vision blurry with tears. She opened them just in time to see the darkness of the night swallow them both whole. 

~Present Day~

16-year-old Kagami Taiga was bored, inexplicably so. He had already cleaned the vast expanse that was his room, washed, dried and fed his cat, Tatsuya – and it was only 12:00am! Sighing, he shuffled over to the large, arched window that covered the wall next to his mural, and swung open its wooden shutters. A cool breeze ruffled his scarlet hair. You would expect the view to be fantastic, considering that it was 70 feet in the air, but to Taiga, it had grown dull. 

The tower he resided in was surrounded by thick, green foliage, trees creating an endless emerald ocean that the tiger could never see beyond. A waterfall hummed quietly at the side, and every so often, an animal would wander onto the open ring of grass at the base of the tower and Taiga would stare, fascinated, until it went away. He could only dream of what he was missing - his books told him stories about heroes, about love and friendship and the young boy wanted nothing more than that. A companion, someone to talk to, someone to laugh with. A cat can only do so much, you know. The only other human he had interacted with was a man named Akashi Seijuro, who was a wizard, of sorts. His overwhelming aura made him seem centuries old, even though there was only about 10 years difference between them. Every time he came home from his expeditions, he would fill the room with his presence, silently commanding everyone in it to submit to him. In short, absolutely reeked of power and Taiga could not stand him, even thought the man practically raised him. It didn’t matter. Sei was barely home anyway. 

Most days, Taiga would spend his time painting, experimenting with cooking, or even working out because what else was there to do? 

“Hey, Tatsuya, there’s gotta be more to the world than just trees, right?”asked Taiga. The cat stretched itself out, sleek black hair shining in the sunlight. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” he grinned. He couldn’t help but wonder what the world just below his feet felt like, but he was forbidden to venture into it. According to Sei, it was “a terrible place”, filled with “evil people” that would try to hurt him and that he would have failed as an older brother if he let the younger boy go out in it. For as long as Taiga could remember, he’d been begging Sei to allow him out onto the grass, what harm could there possibly be? He was 16 for god’s sake! He could take care of himself!  
It was always the same answer. No. Thank God for small mercies, though, because the dick had finally created a spacious balcony for the redhead to go into as he pleased.

Taiga stepped outside, carefully brushing a finger down the petal of a sunflower – his favourite. A small smile grew on his face as he recalled his efforts just last year to start this garden project. Honestly, he felt pride swell up in his chest as he swept his gaze along the blossoming beauties growing in hanging baskets. Begging Sei for seeds and soil had been **so** worth it.

The sun was starting to go down; amber melting into yellow, streaked with soft red, soothing Taiga's soul as he bent over the railing. Tatsuya settled by his feet, purring gently. The first lantern, so far it was a mere dot, glowed vibrantly, as it was released into the air, curling higher and higher until Taiga was no longer able to see it. 

It had begun.

Slowly, as though they had all the time in the world, dozens more joined the first, setting the sky ablaze. They diffused into the night sky, spreading luminosity and joy wherever they passed; a few found their way over Taiga's tower, his only visitors. The redhead didn't know why, but he felt a strange connection to them, their warmth bringing light into his own life. These lanterns came every year, without fail, on August 2nd. His birthday. It almost felt like they were for him, but how could they be? 

Still, thought Taiga grumpily, it wouldn't kill Sei to take me to see them. "Just you wait," he muttered, as the last lantern passed over his head, "I'll escape one day."


	2. People let me tell you bout my best friend

"Will you hurry the hell up? I feel like my arms are gonna drop off," whispered Haizaki Shougo angrily. Cold cobalt eyes glared up at him in response. "In case you haven't noticed," he hissed," this place is swarming with guards, so unless you want to get caught and throw in jail  again  I'll take all the goddamn time I need." How fast was he expected to go for God's sake? He was freaking dangling mid air -not to mention upside down! 

Slowly, tanned fingers inched down, just one centimeter stopping him from pulling off the greatest act of thievery to ever happen in the kingdom of Seirin. Eh, it wasn't like Queen Akari would miss one of her precious crowns from her vast collection anyway. Come  on , he willed, flexing his fingers as much as he could. Both boys suddenly held their breath as the sleepy guard resting a few meters away gave an almighty yawn and stretched his arms over his head. The grip on Aomine's ankles tightened, as if to remind him he had a job to do here, and their time was running out.  Nearly there... 

Clink!

Clink!

Clink!

Yes! 

Aomine grasped the cool metal of the crown, ready to tell Haizaki that they should get the hell out of here, before he locked his eyes on the small, innocent gold coin that had escaped from the grey-haired man's pocket, which was now rolling off the marble steps, coming to rest directly beside a furious, completely awake guard.

"Oh shit" Oh shit, indeed. 

The reaction was immediate, the guard sprung up, yelling for back up, just as the thieves leapt onto the velvety red carpet, dashing to the nearest stained-glass window before smashing it to pieces. They bolted down the castle's cobblestone steps, dodging the merchants, fruit stalls and laughing children, the sound of a dozens of feet marching towards them with every step they took.  
"Give the crown to me!" demanded Haizaki, as they sprinted into the forests that encased the kingdom in a lush green embrace. "Why the hell would I do that?" retorted Aomine incredulously, overtaking the other youth. A loud sounded from behind him, and he dropped his eyes to the idiot who was sprawled across the dirt and leaves, less than five meters away. "The hell are you doing just standing there looking? Hurry up and help me you asshole," growled Haizaki, clutching his foot,"don't tell me you've already forgotten our deal!"

Horses neighed in the distance, accompanied by the sound of clanking armor and a life long prison sentence.

Despite being only 17, Aomine Daiki had gained a reputation for messing with the law; everything from stealing valuable items to petty bar fights, you name it, it was on his record. Not too long ago he had been warned by the authorities that should he be caught in his mischief one more time, he would be locked up. But how could the boy resist, when Queen Akari's crown was basking there in the sunlight, so gorgeous, so expensive, so utterly attainable. He couldn't do it himself, not the guards constantly milling about, so he had Haizaki, the slime ball, help him out. Usually, the tanned man couldn't stand him due to his blatant rudeness and cruelty towards others. He, on the other hand, had already been sent to jail numerous times for crimes a lot worse than his.

So he can probably handle it one more time.

"Ah, sorry Haizaki", smirked Aomine, spinning the crown teasingly around his finger before placing it back in his faded leather satchel, " if I help you now we'll both get caught, and you know my pretty face would never make it in jail."  
And with that, he spun on his feet, laughing sadistically at how Haizaki's face contorted in rage, and sprinted deeper into the forest.

"AOMINE YOU BASTARD! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! DON'T YOU DARE THINK I WO-" but his fury was punctuated with the sound of handcuffs clicking around his wrists.

Panting slightly as he ground to a halt, far enough to know that he wouldn't get captured, the blunette rested his hands on a thick wall of vines, only to discover that they gave way...

 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Morning Tatsuya", yawned Taiga, dragging his large hand down the cat's back with unexpected gentleness. He'd woken up later than usual today, since there wasn't any work to be done really. Dragging himself out of the comforting warmth of his bed, he stumbled towards the window and with sleepiness still wearing off, the redhead fumbled with the latch before the shutters were flung open. Hmm I wonder what I should have for breakfast today. Ahh the sky is so blue, this guy is really hot- 

Wait. What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay 
> 
> xx


	3. Two Worlds Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, made it a bit longer to make up for it
> 
> xx

He'd done it. He'd finally gone insane.

When Taiga woke up that fateful morning, he'd been happy to appreciate the bright blue of the morning sky, framed delicately with wisps of clouds; he'd lowered his gaze, still half asleep, until they settled on silky midnight-blue hair, elegant arched eyebrows, all wrapped up in rich, caramel skin he had absolutely no objections to licking.Nice biceps too, thought the redhead, noting the way the stranger's arms practically bulged out of his shirt, clinging onto his ledge like that. But it was his eyes that truly captivated Taiga, jolting him out of his sleep and sending a shiver down his spine. Azure irises, reminding him of seas at night (not that he'd ever seen any but that was besides the point), hiding secrets in their darkening depths; they were alight with amusement, mischief swirling in those coal pupils. This man, this human embodiment of tall, dark and handsome, could not possibly be real.

So Taiga internally declared himself as mad, because what normal person would make up-

"Like what you see?" uttered a deep, husky voice. Oh my  god.

Not only had Taiga's wild imagination procured a random (random but sexy) man, but now a voice to match it! That voice came straight out of his cheesy romcom novels (not that he'd ever admit to reading them) - you know, the type of voice that makes the ladies swoon and has other guys questioning their sexuality? Yep, that's what this dude sounded like. This was it, no going back now, he was even more insane than he originally thought.

In the midst of his internal breakdown, the redhead remembered hottie-kun had spoken to him and he'd basically ignored him. God, WHY was he like this?? He might as well enjoy his brief lapse of insanity while it lasted but nooo he couldn't even do that right.

A light blush spread across his cheeks as he silently cursed his own stupidity, finally managing to force out a rather anti-climatic response of, "um what?"  
The bluenette's grin split even further, revealing pearly white teeth and a rather charming smile (no, stop Taiga, your gay is showing). "I said," he purred, flexing his arm muscles as he pulled himself higher, making Taiga swallow, "like what you see, babe?". I do actually, very much. And ohmygosh what did he just call me?? The action caused tanned fingers to lightly brush against the flustered man's, whose hands had been resting on the sill. 

The warmth, the accidental touch, brought reality crashing down on him, flushing his body with a sense of dread. This man was REAL. All of a sudden, Taiga's heart started thumping erratically because who knew if this guy was a friend or a foe? Oh God, he wasn't going to kill him was he?? Why didn't he listen to Sei??  
The incessant, panicky babbling in his head bled out his composed, more reasonable thoughts, so he voiced them in the fastest way he could. 

He fucking screamed.

######  Earlier that morning

Lets rewind, shall we?

Now, when Aomine's hand fell through those seemingly innocent vines, he was not expecting it to reveal a dark, murky tunnel, much less one with a light shining though it from the other end. A commanding shout boomed through the forest, followed by the stampeding of fast approaching horses. Damn. How'd they manage to catch up to him so fast. Still, Aomine wasn't about to be caught today, so he slipped deeper into the tunnel, where the soft light was steadily growing larger. Have I found the portal to heaven? He thought. Funny, that, I always thought I'd end up in hell. He chuckled darkly to himslef - it was a good thing no one else was around or else he'd look like a total weirdo. Thin beams of light were now streaming through the slits of an iron gate, illuminating the thick ropes of ivy creeping up the walls. 

Aomine sighed as he wrapped his hand on one of the sturdy bars. What was the point? It was probably locked anyway. He gave a hard yank to prove his point, but to his surprise, the gate smoothly swung open, flooding the tunnel with brightness. 

Beautiful. That was the only thing he could think of in that moment. The valley was shrouded in trees, emerald leaves and mighty oaks shielding the rather petite valley from prying eyes. Pink flowers growing in clusters on the open grass punctuated the crispness of the air with a sweet, subtle fragrance. A thin waterfall hummed quietly at the side, complimenting the centerpiece that had Aomine's thoughts running wild. It stood proud at roughly 70 feet tall, wisteria wrapping its blooming hands round and round, higher and higher, until it came to rest at a pointed purple roof. Even from where he was standing, the tanned man could clearly see a large window at the top. 

What if there was treasure in there? Or an explanation as to how it was built in such a desolate area? Either way, Aomine could not control the curiosity running through his veins, and the thought of stepping into that enticing window took his breath away. Literally. Because he was now climbing up to it, a skill he had perfected in his childhood from attempts to escape the bakers when he stole their bread. The ground really was a long way away though...

Wisteria tickled his face as he reached the ledge, planting his feet into a stable position as he readied himself to pull his body up. These shutters wouldn't stop him after he'd made it this far. God, his arms were aching. 

Click!

Huh? What was that? It almost sounded like a latch opening, but there was no way right? Who would choose to live in such a lonely place? 

Aomine's thoughts were abruptly cut short as the wooden shutters swung out towards him and  holy shit . His heart was pounding against his ribs as the breath caught in his throat , and for two reasons:

1) He had very nearly fallen to his death

2) He was now face to face with the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen

Hair as red as apples stood in messy tufts- obviously the guy had just woken up. Aomine had to clench his hands to stop himself from reaching out and running his hands through it, but damn did it look fluffy. Strangely though, the hair continued to cascade down his back; he could see fiery locks peeking out from the sides of his body, framing his toned body (from what he could see anyway) as though it were a masterpiece. The redhead had forked eyebrows, making his slim face seem even more unique - Aomine wasn't complaining though, because it made him look even more adorable. 

Finally, the two teens locked eyes, and the sleepy innocence shining in those crimson orbs melted the blunette's icy heart. Warmth seeped into his body despite the wind slapping him because of the distance from the ground. Aomine didn't miss the way the stranger's eyes followed the movement of his tanned biceps as he shuffled them about on the ledge. Heh. Seemed like this eye-fucking session was going both ways, then. 

Pulling his lips into a flirtatious smile, the same one that got him free drinks from the ladies when he visited pubs, he said, voice dripping with desire,  
"Like what you see?"

A few moments passed. 

Wow. No response?! Who did this kid think he was?? Blanking the great Aomine Dai-!

"Um, what?"

A smooth, deep voice bled into his ears , soothing the irateness of his thoughts. Aomine looked up again, his gaze meeting the latter's. The sheer heat and intensity radiating out of those rubies sent a shiver down his spine. Noting that the boy's sun kissed skin was now sporting a rather reddish hue, his grin grew larger. Please stop being so cute already!

Well, it wouldn't hurt to tease the guy a little more right? 

"I said, like what you see, babe?" The bluenette usually wouldn't bother repeating himself but even in this brief moment with this angel, he knew it would be worth trying. 

Flushing, so that even the tips of his ears were red, the other man opened his pink, plump lips as though he were about to say something, before deciding against it and closing them again. If I opened them with my tongue, would you complain?Thought Aomine's inner pervert.

His arms were actually burning though, so without warning he pulled his entire torso up, brushing his long fingers against the other's creamy ones. In the space of a second, the redhead's embarrassed face switched to one of fear. Fear?

Those full lips he was fantasizing about kissing just moments ago, stretched into an ear splitting scream.

Aomine really did fall that time.


	4. His plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyy guys, school's been keeping me busy, but here's another chapter
> 
> xx

"Sorry!" gasped the readhead, his eyebrows furrowing in guilt.  I must be a sick, sick man for enjoying this as much as I am right now.  From this angle, Aomine could see even more of his future husband's irresistible features, like the small splash of freckles dotted on his nose, the minty whisper of his breath, and the gentle warmth of his hand as it gripped his wrist. He wasn't even mad that the guy had almost caused him to kiss the ground head first. 

I may be a sick man, but I want to be nowhere else but here if it means he keeps holding my hand like this 

What 's wrong with him? He was never usually this hung up about a person, but despite the fact that Aomine had only met the guy about...what? Five minutes ago? He couldn't stop the fluttering of his chest as the redhead's grip tightened.

Okay, well, maybe not then. After-all, his skin was starting to get chafed.

"I'll be fine as long as you don't leave me hanging," he joked, not wanting the redhead to feel bad about putting him in this predicament. He watched as the angel snorted and let out a loud laugh, the sound filling Aomine's ears and causing a flood of affection to rush to his chest. 

Fuck yeah! I made him laugh! 

He was pulled up through the arched window, the smell of freshly baked bread and sweet flowers engulfing his nostrils. 

"So anyway," Aomine's foot made contact with a smooth, polished wooden floor, "what are you-"  
He felt something soft against his other foot as it came down, the motion causing him to throw himself off balance, at which point he promptly, and quite literally fell head over heels. A thud, a blast of pain shooting in his forehead, and then his vision went black.

"Er...Dude? You okay?" began Taiga tentatively. 

Silence

"You can't be serious" 

How can this grown ass man trip over his  cat  of all things  and  manage to knock himself out at the same time? Honestly, everything about this situation was like the beginning to a bad joke.

Taiga sighed and dropped beside the tanned man, because what good would it do to shuffle his feet for the next 10 minutes?  
He turned him onto his back, checking his pulse just in case because he  really  didn't want a dead body on his hands, geez, the amount of trouble he'd get in with Sei. 

Oh thank fuck 

A strong, rythmic beat pulsed under his fingertips, reminding him again that the man was indeed very real, which made him swallow and not because he was worried. 

Tatsuya strutted past, flicking his tail in the bluenette's direction triumphantly. 

"Stop that, you're not the one who has to deal with this lump now," tutted Taiga, kissing his teeth.  This very chiseled lump, whose jaw I could probably slice my finger on.  He shook his head frantically, almost as if he was trying to shake the thoughts out altogether.  Stop getting distracted! You met him today! 

Honestly though, you couldn't blame him for getting excited, this  was  the first person other than Sei he'd ever met. And it helped that he was hot. 

Right, the first thing he needed to do was tie the stranger up because there was a loootttt Taiga wanted to ask him, and if he turned out to be a nutter (highly unlikely) then at least he wouldn't be able to do anything. 

How did he find this place anyway, thought Taiga as he rushed around the spacious area looking for some rope, this place is in the middle of nowhere, even stray animals barely find it. Cupboards clattered open and shut until...victory! He grabbed it and headed back to the still unconscious bluenette, pulling out the chair he usually ate breakfast sitting on.

"Ugh," huffed Taiga, pushing him onto it, "what the hell do you eat"

Don't get him wrong, he was by no means weak, (thank you Sei for making me lug sacks of potatoes around) but the other teen was definitely packing some serious muscle. 

Taiga wiped the sweat off his brow after finally managing to get him onto the chair. He wrapped the rope around his arms and legs, binding him to the chair because if there was one thing Taiga learnt from reading spy novels, it was how to interrogate people. 

The tanned man's head lolled to the side, a small river of drool dripping onto the chair's backrest. 

Guess I won't be using it for breakfast anymore, then. 

As Taiga moved back to appreciate his work, his foot bumped against a worn leather satchel, causing the content to reveal itself. The sunlight fell across the shining object, illuminating its beauty. The glittering tiara was adorned with smooth gems, diamonds glinting in the light and divulging its trapped rainbows.  
It was truly a magnificent piece, and as much as it took Taiga's breath away. He hadn't the slightest clue what it actually was.

He carefully picked it up from the silver rim, turning it so he could see every angle; in the center was a large oval ruby, adorned with the same golden sun symbol that he'd always see on the lanterns. A niggling feeling etched itself into Taiga's head, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
Back to the tiara! He tried putting it on his wrist. Nope. Slipped right off. Ankle then? Nope. Cluttered to the floor. Was it just an ornament maybe?

Wait a minute.

He rushed to the full size mirror opposite, and lifted the object above his head, holding his breath as he lowered it slowly onto his head.  There we go, he let out a long sigh,  I guess it brings out the color of my eyes. 

Just what was the tanned man doing with such an item. Taiga wasn't judgmental, but at the same time he wasn't stupid. This thing had to be expensive, and with the other guy's scruffy attire, (long white sleeves clinging to muscle, smudged with dirt, patched up blue vest, and long brown boots) it didn't seem likely that it belonged to him, even if he came here with it. So had Sei been right then? He wondered. Was the world outside the tower really just one filled with crime?

Still, this guy didn't seem too bad, and what dangerous criminal would knock himself out by tripping over a cat? This guy could be the key to getting me to those lights, thought Taiga, the seed of a plan quickly blooming in his head. If I've got his head piece, maybe I could get him to take me to see them! Let's see, the lanterns always started on the night of his birthday, and always had done for as long as he could remember seeing them. Then, they'd continue being released into the sky for another two days, and seeing as how his birthday was yesterday, he still had two more days left to see them!! And Sei wasn't due back from his trip until... 3 days? Yes, yes, yes! Everything was slotting together, Taiga could convince the bluenette to take him to wherever the lanterns were released from, and be back in time! Sei would never know! 

Now all he needed to do was to persuade the sleeping klutz to actually help him get there.

"Urrrrmmmffff"

Taiga heard a groan behind him. Oh yeah. Upon impulse Taiga pulled up the loose floorboard he discovered a few years back, not even Sei knew about it, and slipped the object under it before moving the board back to its original position. It could come in handy later. 

As he turned around, his copper eyes locked onto deep azure ones, the previous mischief held in them now replaced with annoyance.

"Where the fuck did you put the crown?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed 
> 
> xx


	5. Oh no, he's hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so self indulgent, I love shy Kagami

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Taiga, subtly sliding away from the floorboard. No way was he about to give it back. And did he feel bad? Uh, no not really, stealing from a thief cancels out the crime. 

"Fuck you! I know you took it when I was out cold, you asshole!" growled Aomine, his eyes cold and piercing into Taiga's. He brought his hands up to steady himself as he got up - when the hell did I even sit down \- only to find that they were bound to the chair with thick corded rope. Oh hell no. His legs??

He test kicked them - but they didn't move an inch either! His angel was a devil in disguise. "Great. You bound me too," he deadpanned, not quite believing how ridiculous this situation was. The blunette sighed and slumped against the backrest because he might as well get comfortable. The evil redhead glared at him, "well how was I supposed to know if you were here to kidnap me or something?! You literally showed up outside my window and I live in the middle of nowhere! - and don't call me an asshole, asshole!"

Aomine was rendered speechless for once in his life; this day just kept getting weirder and weirder. First he had to outrun a bunch of the queen's shitty guards- for an equally crap crown, but money's money and hey, the guy has to earn a living somehow. Then he comes across a valley where faires probably frolick about in their spare time. AND he meets the love of his life who, A) saved his life and B) is a total dickhead. He must have no idea he's talking to the great, handsome, respected, FEARED Aomine fuckin' Daiki! 

"Like I said, I don't know about any crown-"

"Why the fuck would I want to kidnap you?? You look like you weigh as much as an elephant, and your eyebrows are stupid!"

Really Daiki, eyebrows? God, what are you, twelve?? 

The redhead almost comically widened his eyes, his hand flying up to stroke his insulted brows, "You trying to call me fat, asswipe? And don't talk about having stupid eyebrows when your whole FACE is stupid!"

Daiki grinned at him because finally he's found someone who can clap back.

"Listen sweetheart, there's no need to get upset, maybe we can work something out, you give me my crown, make out with me-"  
Shit, fuck, why did I say that?? 

In a fraction of a second, the guy went from pouting his blossom-pink lips, all furrowed eyebrows and puffed out cheeks, to flushing a deep red that travelled down from his cheeks to his neck and under the fluffy white peaks of his cotton shirt. His adam's apple bobbed slighly as he stuttured, "w-what are you saying?? I d-don't have your dumb crown, so how c-can we, uhh..."  
Kagami's mouth simply could not formulate the words when his mind was being attacked with a barrage of images of this dusky skinned stranger shoving his tongue down his throat, sucking his neck, maybe his- 

"Stop!" he squeaked, burying his face in his hands. God, what waswrongwith him??   
Ever since this morning, Taiga was acting like a new person, stuttering over some guy like he was a blushing maiden. Which he wasn't! He was a strong, muscly, 6'3 man-cough-teenager-cough. So why the hell was he now hiding his face in his hands, completely unable to look into those endless aquamarine pools...

Meanwhile, Aomine Daiki was trying his hardest not to die.

Maybe he died already, and was in heaven because how else could there have been a literal angel in front of him??  
Cute things were meh, at best, what did he care about soft bunnies when he could be cooking them? Satsuki always said kids were adorable but Daiki thought they were annoying. Same went for puppies, call him heartless, and kittens.

But now he understood.

Holy shit.

God was definitely smiling down upon him because mere metres away, stood a gorgeous, blushing, fiery man who, as quick as he was to argue, was equally as quick to simmer and make Daiki's heart do minute flips. Probably heartburn, I should get that checked out, he thought distantly, too focused on the endearing person in front of him to do much else. 

"Hey..." he tried, swallowing because damn, was his throat dry, "You ok back there? It was a joke, yeah?"

Taiga's internal monologue drew to an abrupt halt, as he peered from between his fingers and sure enough, the bluenette was still sitting there, long legs stretched out in front of him and slight worry etched on his face. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, sorry about that," replied Taiga sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I was just thinking-um"

"Aomine Daiki"

"Aomine-"

"Hold on baby, it's Daiki to you," no way was he gonna pass up the opportunity to see his redhead blush again.

"F-fine you can call me Taiga then," he said, thinking it was only fair if they were both going to call eachother by their first name, "I mean it's Kagami but if I get to use your first name then... yeah call me Taiga."  Stop. Babbling. 

Although Daiki was internally rejoicing at the redhead's response, he couldn't help but feel an inkling at his last name. Kagami...Kagami... there was only one other family he knew of that shared that name but there was no way it could be him. Not after all these years. Not after all the searches. He scoffed at himself for even humouring the thought that Taiga could be the Lost Prince of Seirin. This isn't some fairytale where the thief meets the prince and someone kisses a frog and loses a shoe. 

"Taiga?" he smirked, cocking his head to the side, "It suits you: cute but could definitely kill you."

Said man pouted- did this guy go round flirting with complete strangers-, "Shut up, the latter's correct but there's no way in hell I'm cute"

"Well damn, no need to say the word like it offends you," teased Daiki, sitting up higher in the chair, "but that pout's not convincing anyone."

How Daiki managed to stay so cocky when he was tied up on a chair was beyond reasoning. A half-hearted kick in the right place would be enough for him to become lovers with the floor. So, several minutes of one-sided flirting later (or so he thinks), Taiga suddenly remembered his master plan when Daiki mentioned the crown again.

"Look," he started, "You want the crown, I want to see the lights, if you can just get me there it's all yours- and no making out!"

Daiki glared at him-the sheer cheek of it," You can't possibly be bargaining with something you stole off of me in the first place."  
And we're definitely going to end up making out, stubborn bastard. 

"I'm not the one bound to a chair, so, Daiki" he said sweetly, inching closer towards his target, "Take me to see those damn lights."

"No."

If-if-this was the guy a whole fucking kingdom's after then there was no way Daiki, of all people, could be caught with him. He'd get chucked into the nearest cell before he could say a word. 

"Fine! I guess you won't be getting your crown back then!" retorted Taiga, frantically thinking of ways to convince the pig-headed man because he'd probably never get another opportunity like this. 

Daiki rolled his eyes, how stupid did he think he was?

"It's under that floorboard, isn't it?" he said, cocking his head in the direction of the off-colour plank, smirking when Taiga's face fell.

"Of course not," shit, he must've forgotten to adjust it, maybe it was slightly crooked or something, "but anyway, if you do this for me, then-"

"You'll what, exactly?" grinned Daiki, a wolfish smile sprung on his face.

"G-Gosh, nothing like that you pervert," mumbled the redhead, subtly inching back to his not-so-genius hiding place, which, strangely, lay perfectly flat amongst the floor, "but seeing as how you're tied up, it could stay like that until you agree- and how did you wind up with a crown like that anyway?"

"Pervert? I didn't say anything, you're the one who mentioned anything about a pervert. And you tied me up too, sooo," the suggestive air Daiki left, made Taiga want to curl up and die, "I think it's only fair you untie me now."

His wrists had been rubbed raw for fuck's sake. 

A lingering silence filled the room; rushed, unspoken conversations filling the space between them.

There's no way I'm- 

-living like this! I can't-

smuggle a prince across an entire-

Ocean! The beach! I won't stay- 

Locked up in a dingy dungeon-

For the rest of my life? Fuck off Sei, it's not happening 

I mean... he is pretty- 

Hot. 

Cute. 

Please, don't leave me here by myself again...

Ah fuck, what if I never see him again?

A small, sharp gulp of breath broke the tension, thoughts buzzing through the redhead's mind like an angry swarm of bees. 

"Please."

"What?"

Taiga shuffled closer to the chair, avoiding eye contact as he placed a shaky hand on Daiki's shoulder, scarlet bangs falling around his face to cover the embarrassment in his eyes. The hand on his shoulder tightened, his body heat radiating against the side of Daiki's neck. He finally raised his gaze, of burning embers surround by everlasting flames, into a cool ocean of azure depths. 

Taiga bent lower still, seeking out understanding in those calm midnight-blue eyes until his lips brushed the air against his ear, and he whispered, 

"Please."

Daiki prayed he hadn't heard him swallow, but with a head full of dread and a heart full of hope, he made his decision as he dropped his forhead against the warm skin of Taiga's shoulder.

A surly, uncompromising,

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> xx


End file.
